


Schmoopy Campfire

by ShippedMyPants



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Campfire, Canon Universe, M/M, Pidge is done with their gay shit, Schmoopy campfire, for RAZ, from a random tag generator, i was dared to write this, its BONDING, klance, lance plays the guitar, the gang goes camping, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippedMyPants/pseuds/ShippedMyPants
Summary: I was dared to use the random AO3 tag generator and write a short fic for the first tag I got. So #Schmoopy Campfire is now a thing.Lance and Keith have a bonding moment around the campfire.





	Schmoopy Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Raz. She dared me to, so don't blame me.

Two years after they first formed Voltron, the team found themselves on yet another new planet. This one (Coran called it something that sounded like "Merop-na-raz" but who the fuck knows), was devoid of all other life besides a lush forest; Allura and Shiro decided it would be a good resting spot for the time being. Because this was supposed to be a "restful bonding experience" for the team (Shiro's words), Hunk and Lance suggested a bonfire outside of the Castle. Lance said it would be good for them to commune with nature, but they both really just wanted to try out Hunk's new marshmallow recipe and how it withstood fire roasting. 

What's important is that Shiro and Allura bought the story, so there they were: out of doors, fire warming their faces, and marshmallows on sticks ready to go. Unfortunately, Pidge and Keith were not so keen on the whole "being away from their tech and training room for the night" idea.  

"Keith, lighten up! Camping is fun," Lance chided.  

"Isn't that, like, all you did when you lived in a shack in the desert for a year?" Pidge asked. 

"It's not the same. This is dumb, and the shack at least had running water and electricity," Keith argued. 

"Dude, you can still go in the Castle for that? We're only like, 100 feet away from the front steps."  

"Yeah, but its like another quarter mile to the nearest restroom in there Shiro." 

"He's got a point," agreed Hunk. 

"Whatever, just pee behind the bush, its time for some bonding!" Lance turned around and grabbed his guitar from behind the log he was sitting on (Pidge found it in the space mall on their third trip), "Who's ready for some good ol' fashioned campfire songs!"  

Lance's blinding grin was only returned by Hunk. Shiro's smile was hesitant, Pidge looked annoyed, and Keith was just fucking done.  

"Lance, I swear to God..." 

Lance started strumming an upbeat tune, his grin turning wicked, "C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E song, C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E song, C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E song, And if you don’t think that we can sing it faster than you're wrong. But it'll help if you just sing alooooong. C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E SONG." 

"Holy SHIT LANCE NO." Keith threw a rock past Lance's head, earning him a glare from Shiro.  

"How do you even remember that? It was old even back when we were on Earth," Pidge wondered. 

"I have four younger sibling, I was watching that episode of Spongebob waaaay after it was funny," Lance rolled his eyes fondly, remembering his family. 

Everyone laughed and Lance started playing a softer tune, something that was good background noise for conversation to flow over.  

As they always seemed to these day, Lance and Keith migrated around the fire toward each other as the night progressed.  

While the other fell asleep, Keith and Lance fell into the easy conversation that was natural now, their rivalry long gone except when Lance was feeling nostalgic.  

Lance was still strumming his guitar, he had switched to a lullaby when he noticed Pidge nodding off last. Once she was asleep, he asked Keith, "Any requests?" 

"You know when you ask that my mind goes blank of all music." 

"Yeah yeah, I'll play something that reminds me of you then." Lance smiled and switched chords. 

The music that played was soft and loving, the story it told was of soft longing and lingering gazes. Keith smiled and rested his head on Lance's shoulder.  

"This is nice, what's it called?" 

"I don’t really have a name for it yet. It's not finished," Lance gave a light shrug, careful not to dislodge Keith. 

The red paladin looked up at Lance through his long lashes, "You wrote this one?"  

"Yep," Lance popped the 'p' at the end of word.  

"And this song reminds you of me?"  

"That's right." 

"Lance." 

"Yeah Keith?" 

"You're such a sap." Keith grinned and turned to press a kiss into the crook of the blue paladin's neck. The next chord went sharp and Keith smiled. 

"Well if I'm sap then you're my tree," Keith could hear the smirk in Lance's voice and he groaned.  

"That was the worst line yet."  

"You've said that about every line I've come up with for the last two years!"  

"I know, I'm amazed you can keep topping yourself," Keith deadpanned. 

Lance laughed and dropped a kiss into Keith's messy hair. "One of these days, one of my lines is going to work and you'll fall madly in love with me."  

"Impossible." 

"Nothing's impossible Keith; we're in space flying a bunch of huge magical robotic cats that magically combine to form an even huger space warrior man."   

"Not what I meant." 

"Then what did you mean?" Lance asked. 

"It wasn’t a line that made me fall, it was just you."  

Lance didn't have a snappy retort to that, but the music suddenly cut out. The silence was only broken by Hunk's snores.  

"Is... Is that okay?" Keith wanted to look at him, but didn't really want to know what Lance's expressive face was saying right then. He felt the should he was resting on begin to shake and _holy shit is he crying??_ But then the laughter started and just... what? 

"Any you called me a sap!" Lance said through his laughter. Keith finally looked up to see Lance setting his guitar aside then turning to look at him with eyes shining with mirth and fondness. 

"So you're not mad?" Keith tried to clarify. 

"No, you huge goof." Lance rolled his eyes, "Have we not been kissing for like months now?"  

"I mean, I guess but.." Lance reached out cupped his face with a soft hand. 

"Relax, Keith." Lance leaned closer, pausing just before Keith's lips giving him a chance to pull away. When Keith closed the gap and kissed him soundly, Lance made a small sound of surprise. Their kiss was soft and sweet, lingering until Lance couldn’t help but smile. He pulled away and said, "So you wanna be my space boyfriend?" 

Keith chuckled. "What if I just want to be a regular boyfriend?"  

"We can switch to that when we get back to Earth. For now we're in space, so we have to be Space Boyfriends," Lance reasoned.  

"Can't argue with that." Keith smiled and pulled Lance back down into another, more heated kiss. 

From across the dying fire they heard Pidge snort with laughter, startling them out of the embrace and ten feet apart on the log. 

"That was so fucking gay you guys." Lance and Keith chuckled. " Also, if you idiots are gonna fuck, please go back to the Castle."


End file.
